criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Remembering What is Forgotten
Remembering What is Forgotten is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-fifth case of the game. It is the fortieth case of The Mystery and the first case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After the team learnt that the Warrior’s brainwashed recruits had been scattered across Rosenoque and that the bomb parts he had came from from the historical district of Rosenoque known as Memorial Avenue, Major and the player went to the local museum on the senior detective’s intuition (due to crimes that occurred years ago) to investigate for any possible threats. While they looked at one of the exhibits, they were surprised to see the body of museum conservator William Gibson slumped in the arms of a taxidermized bear and bleeding heavily from his head. Per Ethan's autopsy, the victim died of blunt trauma caused by a extremely heavy object. They then suspected three employees of the museum: director Tobias Anderson, educator Otto Whitewing and curator Danielle Leroux before they discussed the case just moments before they were blinded by someone holding a flashlight to their face, asking them what they were doing. After Major showed the person his police badge and informed them that they were investigating a murder, security guard Gregory Spellman lowered his flashlight, telling them he usually did the night shift so he was used to having his flashlight out in case. He then told them that their victim usually loved to make sure the dinosaurs exhibit was well conserved. There, they were able to add reporter James Guerra to the suspect roster before learning that Director Anderson wanted to fire William for caring more about the dinosaur exhibit as his actions nearly caused the museum's exhibits to nearly close due to a lack of conservation from the victim. They also found out that William had once interrupted one of Otto’s education tours for a group of children from an elementary school and told everyone that Otto was a pedophile, causing the tour educator to earn glares from the supervising parents for the rest of the tour. Later, they overheard from Gregory that he was ushering people out of the museum as the museum was supposedly closing. After Major stopped Gregory from closing the museum, they were able to learn that the victim was always trying to sneak in at night, which caused an expensive vase to be damaged, the fund for damage taken out of Gregory’s paycheck. They also learned that William called Danielle a freak for having installed the taxidermized endangered bear in the museum although she had told everyone at the museum and proved that it had died of natural causes. They also discovered that William tried to secude Mia Torres into leaving James, which only resulted in restraining orders from both James and his fiancée. After having gathered enough clues, and discovering that Major had difficulty lifting heavy objects while they filed a bloody stone club as the murder weapon, they were able to arrest Gregory Spellman for the crime. The player and Major soon confronted the museum security guard about the homicide, however Gregory denied the accusations about the murder. He then told them that he was a law-abiding security officer and he would never dream of breaking the law with murder and disgracing a museum display with a corpse. However when the senior detective confronted him about the club, Gregory then panicked and told the truth, explaining that the victim was going to kill him with it. He then confessed that he was sure that the victim was going to murder him after seeing him hauling the heavy club toward him. He and the victim then got into an argument, the security guard revealing in his confession that he had been stealing expensive items from the museum. Desperate to hide the fact he was smuggling artifacts and to defend himself from the victim trying to knock, or kill him, he then grabbed the club and smashed William's head open, killing him. He then attempted to clean up the blood and then displayed the victim's corpse on the taxidermized bear to disguise it as part of the exhibit. For the murder of William Gibson, the thievery of rare and valuable artifacts and the attempt to hide the crime and disgracing a public historical place with the body, Judge Brighton then gave the security guard a solid 50 year prison sentence for his crimes. Soon after, Major told the player that he was determined to uncover everything to do with the Warrior's schemes. After Gregory's trial, the player and Major then were informed of an explosion at the museum by Director Anderson. The director then told them that the exhibit where William was killed was blasted apart by something not too long ago, prompting the duo to investigate the blasted museum. They then examined the blasted wreckage and found a bomb. They then decided to send the bomb to Jack Chapman, who revealed that the bomb parts was the same to the bomb Nikolai Ivanov used previously. He then explained that he recognized the bomb parts as part of a black market that had been spread across Rosenoque, Rusthollow, Warrenville, Aurelia and Berrini. Remembering that the deceased Speaker had ran the gang before, they had to find the one behind the selling of bomb parts in Rosenoque. They then informed the director before enlisting Otto, Alexandra, Ethan and Janice's help to restore the museum exhibit to its famed glory. Meanwhile, Summer came to the station and told the player that she saw Jacob running away to the museum. Worried for her old friend, she asked Maxwell and Joseph if they could watch her children before she headed with the player to check on Jacob with Leigh's approval as Summer was still in their hearts and a part of the police department. At the museum's entrance, the player and Summer found Jacob’s sunglasses, which was confirmed by Summer, had the fingerprints of James Guerra on the lenses. After they questioned him, James told them that he wanted to give it back to the panicking man but he ran out of the museum saying he had to go check on someone at the park. After they got to the park, they found Jacob speaking with a woman. Jacob then apologized for running away and explained that the events that took place 3 years ago still gave him nightmares, which made him worry about his younger sister, Bianca Wilson, who introduced herself to the team with a smile. Jacob then asked if they could leave the siblings alone for a bit, before Summer accepted, telling her old friend that she was glad he was alright and safe. After all the events, Jacob returned to the station before Chief Tempest told the team that they had to search for the bomb part seller who had fled the Speaker's black market and stop them from destroying Memorial Avenue again with their acquired bomb parts. Summary Victim *'William Gibson' (found in the arms of a taxidermized bear) Murder Weapon *'Stone Club' Killer *'Gregory Spellman' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect knows archeology *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect knows archeology *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect wears a rain jacket Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect knows archeology *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect knows archeology *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones *The suspect wears a rain jacket Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect knows archeology *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect wears a rain jacket Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats steak. *The killer knows archeology. *The killer drinks hot toddies. *The killer wears a rain jacket. *The killer wears rhinestones. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Stone, Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Sign Revealed; New Suspect: Tobias Anderson) *Question Tobias about the murder of his employer. (New Crime Scene: Museum Entrance) *Investigate Museum Entrance. (Clues: Faded Paper, Keys) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Poster of Man) *Examine Poster of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Otto Whitewing) *Ask Otto Whitewing about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Keys. (Result: D LEROUX) *Interrogate Danielle Leroux about the murder at the exhibit. *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Strange Inscriptions) *Analyze Stone Inscriptions. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows archeology) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Gregory if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Gregory knows archelogy and eats steak; New Crime Scene: Dinosaur Exhibit) *Investigate Dinosaur Exhibit. (Clues: Satchel, Trash Can) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Notepad Found) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Notes Revealed; New Suspect: James Guerra) *Ask James about the murder that occurred at the exhibit. (Attribute: James knows archelogy and eats steak) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks hot toddies; New Crime Scene: Museum Exhibition) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Result: Smashed Pieces, Victim's Brush) *Examine Victim's Brush. (Result: Grey Dust) *Examine Grey Dust. (Result: Smoking Pipe Ash) *Ask Director Anderson about the ash on the victim's brush. (Attribute: Tobias drinks hot toddies, eats steak and knows archeology) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Dinosaur Statue Restored) *Analyze Dinosaur Statue. (09:00:00; Attribute: Otto knows archeology) *Ask Otto about the broken statue. (Attribute: Otto eats steak and drinks hot toddies) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Gregory about shutting down the museum. (Attribute: Gregory drinks hot toddies, Danielle drinks hot toddies; New Crime Scene: Entrance Display) *Investigate Entrance Display. (Clues: Defaced Bear Plaque, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Defaced Bear Plaque. (Result: Brown Pieces) *Examine Brown Pieces. (Result: Chia Seeds Identified) *Question Danielle about the threats on the plaque. (Attribute: Danielle eats steak and knows archeology) *Examine Ripped Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order Restored) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Question James about restraining the victim from his wife. (Attribute: James drinks hot toddies) *Investigate Dinosaur Display. (Clues: Heavy Club, Souvenir Stand) *Examine Heavy Club. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rain jacket) *Examine Souvenir Stand. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rhinestones) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (1/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (1/6) *Question Director Anderson about what happened. *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Bomb Restored) *Analyze Restored Bomb. (06:00:00) *Inform Director Anderson on what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dinosaur Exhibit. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Restoration Kit Unlocked) *Enlist Otto's help to restore the museum exhibit. (Reward: Dinosaur Hat) *See what happened from Summer. *Investigate Museum Entrance. (Clue: Jacob's Sunglasses) *Examine Jacob's Sunglasses. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask James Guerra about if he knows where Jacob went. *Meet Bianca Wilson. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)